Life as it is Supposed to Be
by BabyGirlTrina
Summary: Dean and Sam meet a young girl on one of their hunts. For some strange reason they feel compelled to get to know her. But they don't know she harbors a dark past and an even darker present. Can they help her? Can they right all the wrongs? This is the tale behind all their adventures together.


**I've decided to try and revive this story :)**

* * *

**(General POV)**

Dean and Sam quietly made their way through the dense forest at night trying to be as secretive as possible. They held their guns out, waiting for the werewolf to show it's self. They heard the crunch from some twigs being broken. They held there guns out on alert, waiting for the beast to show it's self but it didn't. They continued farther inside the forest; hoping to kill the sucker tonight.

Both of their head whipped around to see the werewolf on its hind legs about to attack them. Dean raised his gun and right before he could shoot the beast; its eyes slam shut and let out a blood curdling howl. When its body hit the ground and transformed back, the boys' attention when to the young girl standing behind where the werewolf was standing. She had medium length brunette hair with chocolate brown eyes to match her hair.

They stared at each other for while before she started to look around.

"Hey I'm Hannah" She announced while doing a small wave towards the boys. Dean spoke up first

"I'm Dean Winchester and this here is my younger brother Sam". Hannah stood there with her mouth agape for while then straightened up

"As in the sons of John Winchester?" Hannah said flabbergasted. Dean and Sam looked at each other then back to Hannah and nodded.

"How do you know our father?" Dean asked with an accusing tone. Hannah rolled her eyes;

"He trained me and my dad. My brother didn't want anything to do with so my dad made me. I was eight at the time. He didn't stay long maybe a week at a time. He left us with a strict regiment we had to follow ever day." Hannah told the boys and bit her lower lip. Something she tended to do when she was nervous. They looked at each other in another awkward silence until music blares loudly in the area they are in.

Hannah quickly reached into her pocket, pulled out her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello Emma, reason you're calling?...In the forest...With some guys I met... No they're not like that... No it's not an orgy. I'll be back soon, Bye" Hannah talked into her phone, when she finished she hung out. Dean burst out into laughter after hearing that. Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs but Dean kept laughing. Soon Hannah followed and then Sam joined in.

Once everyone had a good laugh, Dean spoke up " Two thing, first that is one funny ring tone, and second I love how Emma thinks that you're having sex in the woods." ; After saying that Dean started laughing again.

"Well I should get to Emma; we have to leave in the morning and she isn't a hunter so she isn't used to the sleep schedules. And I'd rather get a head start on a 5 hour drive so we don't hit traffic." Hannah announced as she tucked her glock into her back of her pants and turned around and begun to walk in the direction she came.

"Hannah Wait!" Dean yelled out and caught up with her

"Where is you car? We'll walk you to it. There are still fucked up things that hide in the woods waiting for young girls". Hannah held back a chuckle and nodded

"My car is by yours, just went the long way around because I really didn't either of you shooting me." The trio walked out of woods and out their cars.

Once they got back to the motel Sam walked Hannah back to her room but on the way the way there Sam noticed that Hannah was shaking and jumpy. He didn't know what was going on and thought maybe if he comforted her she might feel better. He walked closer to her and hugged her form behind.

That didn't go over the way Sam wanted because all it did was freak her out more. She began to thrash against Sam. She was kicking and screaming but Sam held tighter. Hannah was trying to fight against him. He held her tighter and tighter each time she trashed harder and more aggressive until she shouted

**"Get off me! Please? I warn you if you do this again it will be the last time!"** He let her go but not before she dug her nails into his forearm. When she whipped around she noticed it was Sam.

Now she felt bad for hurting Sam. Hannah took a deep breath and walked closer to Sam. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked but all he did was stare at me like he was trying to figure something out. She noticed that her nails had caught him and he was bleeding a bit.

"Great I hurt you! Get your butt inside and I'm going to fix those." She informed him but he tried to shrug it off. Hannah glared at him and he quickly walked to the door. Once she opened the door, Sam walked in and saw Emma sleeping. Hannah sat Sam down on her bed and walked into the bathroom to grabbed her medical kit.

Sam noticed it was bigger than His and Dean's but when she opened it, he noticed why. Hannah and Emma had a lot more medical things than they did. Hannah watched Sam inspect her medical kit. She rolled her eyes and took out a wipe, a q-tip, a few small bandages and some polysporin.

Hannah then proceeded to clean the cuts with the wiped and put some polysporin on the q-tip.

"Okay spit it out Sam. What's bugging you?" Hannah asked because she knew Sam was intensely staring at her.

"What happened to you to make you be that scared? You were terrified Hannah." Sam asked, Hannah looked up and their eyes locked. Hannah quickly dropped her head and spoke

"Nothing I'm just jumpy. My mom always told me there was a crazy guy around the corner just waiting to grab me." Hannah hoped her lie was good enough to fool Sam but she knew that was slim.

John always spoke about his boys. Dean was a sweet and caring boy just like his late wife Mary was and Sam was intelligent and bull headed like him. Even thought John and Sam started getting into huge fights once Sam hit puberty, John was always proud of his boys.

Once Hannah finished fixing Sam up she kissed the arm over the bandage

"There all better" Hannah said with a smile. Sam smiled back and got up.

"I should probably get back to Dean. He might think things" Sam said with a smile and left.

The boys decided to get up early because they decided to go back to the girls' room to say good bye and Dean wanted Hannah's number. When they got close to the room they heard music blaring. They closer the boys got the louder the music. Once they were right outside there door, Sam knew the song.

"Really? That song is so overplayed!" Sam groaned and knocked on the door.

They heard giggling followed by a small thud. When the door finally opened the boys saw a girl around the same height as Hannah with the same colour of hair only this girl had blue eyes. That's when Dean noticed that the girl was only wearing a pair of short boy shorts with bunnies on them and a form fitting white tank top that matched her bottoms.

The girl giggled again when she noticed Dean looking at her.

"Emma, who is it?" Hannah called out and walked to the door. She saw both Dean and Sam and subconsciously pulled her shirt down covering her hips better.

"Hey, come in" Hannah ushered them in and went to turn off the music.

The boys sat down the freshly made bed and the other girl smile and finish her packing, only leaving out another tank top and some jeans.

"Um Dean, Sam this is Emma. Emma these boys are Dean and Sam, they're Johns kids. Boys, Emma is my best friend and currently my traveling buddy until we find some where more permanent." Hannah introduced people to each other then slipped into the bathroom to change.

Emma sat down on the counter and smiled at the boys,

"So you're the famous Dean and Sam. I just want to tell you, you're dad never shut up about either of you. He was really proud of you guys." Emma said still smiling at the memory. Both boys smiled back towards Emma and nodded.

They didn't know their dad was that proud. They begun to think back to people they've met and their dad talked to. They were interrupted when Hannah came out of the bathroom is jeans and a light pink t-shirt. Once Hannah was out Emma went into the bathroom to change.

"So why are you boys here?" Hannah asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam shrugged and pointed towards Dean. Hannah looked at Dean with a smile.

"I wanted to wish you a safe trip." Dean said laying on his sweet talking charm. Hannah smiled bigger and leaned over towards the end table between the two beds to grab a notepad.

When she was leaning over her shirt rode up enough for Sam to catch a glimpse of what looked like finger shaped bruises on her hips along with what looked like fresh horizontal cuts. When she stood back up she pulled her shirt down and grabbed a pen from off the counter.

After she finished writing something down on two pieces of paper, she handed one to Dean and one to Sam.

"Just so if you need any help, you have my number and Sam you have Emma's too." Hannah threw in slyly with a mischievous grin. Sam blushed a little before clearing his throat when Emma came out wearing a pair of jeans and another form fitting tank top.

After Emma went to go check Dean slipped a small pick of paper into Hannah back pocket before giving Hannah a swift smack on her buttocks. Hannah went ridged for a second or two then relaxed. She turned to face Dean and threw on a smile that she knew that they wouldn't know was fake. She saw Emma come out of the head office smiling and swiftly walking back over to them.

Hannah waved her good byes and promised them to help whenever they needed it while Emma hugged Sam and waved bye to Dean. Once Emma got in the car and did her seat belt up she started giggling in which made Hannah laugh.

Hannah turned her car on and drove out of the motel. Both her and Emma were on their way for some more adventures.

* * *

**There were are.. Better than before? please review :]**


End file.
